Kung Fu Panda: Rise of darkness
by Delta Raven97
Summary: Spoilers for KFP 2. A new threat has arived in China the Furious Five can't defeat it alone. Will the help of a new warrior who barely knows how strong he is be able to help them? Will they help him find his past? Please read and review. Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm sorry the first chapter is so short. The next ones are longer I promise you.

This is my first story so please tell me how it is. I don't own any of the characters of kung fu panda, I only own my 2 OCs. This takes place just before Kung fu panda

"More bandits? This never gets old!" Po shouted as the furious five and him made their way to the bottom of the stairs and sprinted off toward the village. "Do you take anything seriously?" Tigress questioned him. "Nope." he replied. "Bandits ahead! Gorillas and wolves" Viper shouted. The 6 masters jumped off nearby buildings and struck their perfect starting poses, Po was turned the right way for once.

"The dragon warrior!" a nearby child shouted. "The Panda? You must be kidding!" A gorilla questioned. Tigress judged that he must be the leader. "ATTACK" the gorilla roared, "Let's go!" Po shouted as the bandits charged.

Po was the first to reach the bandits and he quickly sent a spinning kick right to a wolf's face and slammed one right into the ground. He then did a rather impressive back flip over one while grabbing him and slamming him onto the ground. Meanwhile, mantis had been using extremely fast movements to move between the wolves knocking them out one by one.

Tigress however had been getting the hardest time. Ironically most of the gorillas had gone to attack her first. They hadn't been holding back one bit and she was having a hard time fighting 5 at once when they began to retreat. She looked back noticing that the wolves were still fighting the others. "Go! We can take them! Po shouted while knocking out 2 wolves with a split kick. Tigress then charged after the retreating wolves and gorillas taking them out one by one when she noticed the leader escaping and she chased him by a river in the mountains.

Tigress then looked in horror as she turned and noticed the gorilla loading what appeared to be a giant cannon, pointed straight at the village. 'No' she thought, he's going to blow up the whole village! "HAHAHA, how's it feel to watch your friends die?" he roared as he held up the match to light the cannon. "NO! Don't Do it!" she shouted. All of a sudden there was a large rumbling followed by the ground shaking. The gorilla had started an avalanche and had had dropped the match. Luckily he had missed the cannon but tigress could only watch as it headed towards the rest of the gunpowder barrels. 'How did I miss that' she thought as she turned and barely ran 10 feet as a huge wave of heat and pressure slammed into her from behind.

Back at the village Po and the others had just finished off the rest of the wolves and had to catch their breath for a second. "Man these guys were tough but they were no match for (he struck a heroic pose) the Dragon Warrior!" Po stated. "Po was it really a good idea to send tigress after the rest of them?" Viper asked."Don't worry this is tigress we're talking about. Just watch, she'll come back without even a scratch on her" Po said. Monkey was about to reply but was cut off by a huge explosion on the mountains. "Po, I think she's gonna have more than a scratch." Mantis said joking around and getting dirty looks from everyone else. "Oh no, please no" Po said dropping to his knees. 'Master tigress was gone? Impossible!' Po thought but he knew it to be true. 

Note: Since this is my first fanfic it will get better, I think I'll introduce my OC next chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or the characters. I only own My 2 OCs.

Back up at the Jade Palace Grandmaster Shifu had been meditating on his staff near the golden dragon statue. He was extremely concentrated so nothing could knock him out of it. Except a giant explosion and the feeling that something was extremely wrong, this was exactly what happened next. Shifu literally fell off his staff and smashed into the ground head first. He could still see the smoke as he went down to the village as fast as his legs would carry him. As he reached Po and the five (or four in this case) he noticed that tigress wasn't there and he saw the smoke wasn't that far away, he immediately had been suspecting the worst.

"What happened?" Shifu asked. Po had a hard time explaining so mantis had to finish the story for him. Shifu was literally in tears when mantis had finished the story. "It struck all of us. I always thought that tigress was the strongest of us." Crane stated not even looking at Shifu. "We surveyed the area and all we could find was this" Crane said holding out what appeared to be a domino. "So there's no denying it" Shifu said as he started walking back to the Jade Palace with his ears down so he looked more depressed than usual. As they all walked up to the palace they weren't talking or anything. This day had been too much for them.

"Ugh…" The first thing tigress felt as she woke up was the pain. It felt like white-hot knives had been shoved into every square inch of her body. As she looked around she noticed that she had been put in a tent of some kind. She had also been bandaged and she was lying on a tent. Tigress also seemed to notice a fire cracking in the distance.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" A nearby voice said. She turned her head and noticed what appeared to be a human standing near the fire. He appeared to be about her age, he wore a black jacket and jeans. Not typical Chinese clothes which made her wonder if he wasn't from around here. "These should be ready in a few minutes if you're hungry. You've been out for about a day and a half!" He said. Tigress was actually very hungry after being out that long. "Oh, I'm Bryan by the way." Tigress managed to stand up and putting a fist in her palm and bowing she said "I'm Master Tigress of the Jade palace. Was it you who saved my life?"

"Yes, I did. I noticed you floating down the river and you seemed pretty beat up so I decided to help you out." Bryan said. "You're name is Bryan huh? I guess your parents weren't from around here were they?" Tigress asked. "I don't know, I didn't know them. Actually I can't remember anything about my past." Bryan said, obviously he didn't like talking about it. "That's me too; I didn't know my parents either. What's with the swords on your back?" Tigress questioned. "These were with me after I forgot about my past. I'm a swordsman if you haven't noticed. You should lay down for about an hour more. " Bryan said. Tigress nodded and laid down to rest again, catching a glimpse of his swords, they were in identical sheaths, Black with some gold near the edges where the blade would be. Thinking about them she drifted off to sleep.

About three hours later Tigress woke up out of her sleep. She noticed an exact replica of her training vest had been made and she quickly changed into the new one (The old one was pretty beat up). She then decided to take a walk to stretch her legs since they were sore after lying down for so long. She decided to walk through the woods when she came into a clearing. Tigress looked around when she saw a figure standing in the center of the clearing.

"Bryan?" she asked. The figure quickly turned around, Tigress saw the figure was wearing a cloak that covered most of him. It also seemed to have 2 swords that seemed similar to Bryans. However, that figure had 2 red eyes that seemed to cut through the night; they seemed to glow with rage and hatred. Something told her that this wasn't Bryan. The figure then pulled out one of the swords, the blade was pure black and it seemed to emit darkness, and the blade also had a red stripe going up the middle of it, a truly terrifying sight.

Something had happened, the Furious Five and Po woke up out of their sleep and Shifu was snapped out of his concentration. This was unlike anything that had happened before; it had sent a wave of terror over all of them. What could emit this kind of power?

"Guys we should head back to bed, I sense it too. Whatever and wherever it is it's not around here" Shifu assured. "Looks like were gonna have a real fight on our hands this time huh?" Po asked the others. "I'd have to agree with you Po, but what if we can't stand up to this thing? You could sense that power just as good as I could." Crane said. Little did they know, Tigress had gotten the same feelings.

Tigress was just staring at this thing when it jumped at her with surprising speed; Tigress didn't even see it until it was 2 feet from her. She ducked under the swing of the blade and gave it a punch to the face. However, to her surprise, it didn't even flinch, but gave her a knee to the jaw. Tigress managed to land on her feet before she felt the urge to duck and she did. Right where her neck was ½ of a second ago the blade appeared again.

'How did it do that?' Tigress thought as she had to back flip to avoid 2 more swings. "Just so you know, I'm taking it easy on you right now. Time to get serious." a rasped voice came from the things mouth. Tigress was shocked, "You can speak?" she asked. The figure charged so fast this time that she didn't even see it until it stopped to swing. She managed to dodge most of this swing but the blade cut open her left arm. Tigress screamed in pain. She had been cut by a sword before but this hurt worse than any pain that she'd ever felt. She looked up to see the figure descending on her with the sword pointed down, aiming right for her heart. She didn't even have time to react. She closed her eyes and waited for swords to pierce through heart.

'I'm sorry master' she thought.

Cliffhanger! The next chapter will take some time though. I've got some stuff going on this week but I'll do anything I can to get it done. Note that this creature's identity will be revealed in the next few chapters. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

As Tigress saw the blade coming down at her heart she closed her eyes waiting for the blade to pierce through her body. For the first time she saw her life flash before her eyes. Right when the blade would've pierced her skin there was a loud thud and she saw something fly through the air and kick the assassin right in the face. Unlike her last attempt at a strike this one sent the figure flying through the air and smash into the ground. She quickly raised her head to see the person who'd saved her life (again!).

"Tigress take cover" Bryan said before pulling out his blade which looked like the assassin's blade but the blade was white with a gold stripe up the middle instead of red. This blade seemed to emit light instead of darkness.

Bryan didn't hesitate for a second, after the blade was out the two blades clashed and hit each other. Bryan and his enemy both trying to catch the opponents off guard and land a strike. They were too evenly matched.

Then the assassin jumped behind Bryan and readied for a slash, but before he could slice his back open Bryan spun and delivered a kick to its face. The figure was sent flying through the air and surprisingly landed on its feet.

"Don't think this is over! Soon all of china will fall!" the assassin shouted before running off. Leaving Bryan and Tigress still in the clearing, the sun had started to rise and tigress had bandaged her wound even though it still hurt a bunch.

"What was that?" she asked. "If I knew I would tell you, Tigress. We'll probably see it again though; no way something like that will just leave without revenge." Bryan replied. "I think we should head back to the jade palace so we can be back by nightfall." Wait, you're coming too?" Tigress asked.

"I could use a change of scenery personally." He replied.

So they started off not knowing that this was just the calling before the storm.

Meanwhile back at the Jade Palace…

Since Tigress had been caught in the explosion, things at the valley of peace had taken a turn for the depressing. The furious five and Po hadn't been able to spar and train like they used to, even fighting bandits had lost some of its fun.

"Why is this happening to us?" Po finally asked everyone else at dinner. "We aren't fighting like we used to, things have just gotten worse."

"Po, we've all been affected by Tigress' death but she wouldn't want us slipping just because of it." Viper said trying to make Po feel better.

"Viper, Shifu is getting the worst of it. He was like a father to her." Monkey said.

"I don't think he is" Viper replied.

At that moment Shifu burst into the room. Well burst isn't the right term. More like he walked in slowly with his ears down and mumbling about bandits heading towards them a few miles due east.

"I see your point" Viper said to Monkey before following the others out of the room.

Meanwhile Bryan and Tigress had been heading back towards the Jade palace. They had been about an hour away while Po and the others had gone to fight the bandits and Shifu had decided to come too saying beating something up may cheer him up a little bit. They were on their way back and were about 45 minutes away. (just so this next part will make more sense)

The weather had taken a turn for the worse; lightning was striking with no rain strangely. Shifu and the others had made it back to the jade palace and when they opened the door they saw something waiting for them inside the sparring ring.

"Who are you" Shifu said.

The figure then threw off its cloak revealing a body which would be similar to Bryans except it's body was made up of pure shadow and darkness with 2 black swords on it's back. Little did they know this was the same figure that attacked Tigress.

"My name is of no concern to you. Now tell me, where is that little kitten friend of yours?" It asked.

"She's dead, you have nothing to be here for now then." Mantis said rather harshly.

"Really then it's only fitting that you join her in this afterlife then." It said before smashing Crane into the wall.

"You've done it now!" They all shouted before charging the assassin in unison.

They were all using everything they had but it was simply dodged and countered as if they were nothing. Then the shadow jumped out of the horde and landed a kick to Po's belly before sending a kick to viper sending them both flying. But Po bounced back(literally) before it could attack again sending it stumbling back a little before being attacked by Shifu and Mantis. The shadow still managed to withstand everything they could dish out.

Meanwhile, Tigress and Bryan were heading back to the Jade palace as fast as they could.

"Wait Tigress, look." Bryan said pointing at the Jade palace. They both noticed the warriors fighting a shadow of some sort.

"Bryan speed it up! We have to get there. We both know what that is!" Tigress shouted before they both sped off.

Back at the Jade Palace the rest of the furious five had been knocked down by the shadow. Po and Shifu were still standing but they were severely hurt after being cut by the swords. They still kept fighting though.

Soon even Shifu couldn't fight anymore and Po was only standing by a small shred of energy.

"Who are you? Who are you that can defeat us so easily? I need to know!" Po said before dropping to one knee.

"Fine" The shadow said before resheathing it's swords. "My name is Shadow Bryan, I am what you may call a monster, demon, and destroyer. I am pure evil, perfect, the ultimate power in the universe. None are more powerful than me. And that's what I came to prove." He said before kicking Po in the face sending him into almost becoming unconscious.

Shadow Bryan then unsheathed his swords again and pointing them at Po, Shifu, and the rest of the five "Goodbye, futile five" he said pulling back his swords ready to end their lives.

'Yes' he thought 'I've done it! Now to finish the job and move on!'

"HEY" a voice shouted stopping Shadow Bryan in mid slash. Looking up he saw a pissed off Bryan and an especially furious Tigress standing on a nearby cliff. They jumped down landing about 15 feet in front of Shadow Bryan.

"TIGRESS! YOU"RE ALIVE!" everyone else shouted looking at her and Bryan.

"You again" Shadow Bryan said looking at the swordsman. "Can't you just get off my back? Whatever, I wasted too much time and energy with these losers to face you two. Next time you're fates are sealed!" He shouted disappearing again as quickly as he came.

"Tigress?" Shifu asked. "Is it really you?"

"Obviously, how many other Tigers come here?" She replied.

"What happened though?" Po asked.

"I'll explain that" Bryan stated.

So Bryan was forced to explain everything that happened. After that he got the other some medical attention saying that it was necessary after the beating they took. Bryan had been invited to stay at the Jade Palace and learn Kung Fu due to Crane suggesting it and Shifu and Tigress backing it up even though Bryan said he didn't deserve it they persuaded him to stay anyway. Mantis joked that they wanted Bryan for protection and that they were scared which resulted in Tigress smashing mantis over the head with a heavy item she found laying around multiple times (That heavy item being Po). Then they all went up to the Jade palace.

Meanwhile in the forest…

"Curse that Bryan! He always shows up at the exact time I don't want him to show up! How can I destroy him and the five with them together all the time?" Shadow Bryan said to himself while walking through the forest.

"I may be able to help you" a voice said nearby. Shadow Bryan turned and saw some figures standing next to a tree. "We are going to search for some needed supplies, but our leader always needs an extra helper. He will rule over china. He accepted me, and you seem special."

"If he's willing to accept me I will work with him, but never under him."

"You've got a deal." A voice said behind him.

"Boss! Why are you…"

"That is none of your concern!" The figure snapped at his minion. "I am always accepting warriors and leaders to help me with my goal of conquering china." He said.

"If you are willing what may I call you?" Shadow Bryan said to the figure as it stepped out into the light.

"Shen, Lord Shen." He said while stepping out revealing throwing knives, metal talons and a sword, and a smirk across his beak.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember, Spoilers for Kung fu panda 2. I don't own Kung Fu Panda or it's characters.

Shadow Bryan will now be abbreviated to S.B. sometimes when he speaks from now on. Please note that I am unaware of what the items in the training room are called in this chapter.

Dong! The gong sounded throughout the village.

"Good Morning Master!" Everyone said on time, even Bryan was on time for his first time getting up for training.

"Time for some training" Shifu said as he walked them to the training room for practice. He started Bryan out on the Bowl with crane.

"Let's see what you got." Bryan said.

"That's my line!" Crane complained.

Crane and Bryan then began exchanging blows to each other almost instantly. Shifu had taught Bryan some kung fu previously and he had gotten the hang of it. Bryan managed to make crane lose his balance and he knocked him off the bowl.

"Impressive."Shifu said. "You've improved faster than I imagined you would. Anyway, continue."

After a few more training sessions it was lunch time, and Bryan watched impressed as Po managed to stuff 40 Bean buns in his mouth, then Po spat them out due to Crane slapping him on the back.

Then Po was called to Master Shifu for some reason that he wasn't sure of. Meanwhile, Bryan and the others got back to training for a few more minutes before Tigress heard about bandits in the musicians' village. Tigress went to get Po while Bryan waited with the others.

"Bryan, Shifu wants to see you too." Po said.

"Really? Well ok." Bryan said before heading to the statue with the golden dragon.

After Bryan had arrived at the dragon statue Shifu had told him about him wanting Bryan to earn Inner Peace. Shortly after, Bryan went to head to where the bandits were.

"Inner Peace huh? Looks like I'd better get started soon." Bryan said to himself as he arrived at the musicians' village just in time to see Po get hit with a giant hammer in the face.

"Chew on that tubby!" The wolf shouted running off and grabbing a rope.

"Po! What happened?" Tigress said as Bryan jumped down to the village.

"I think I saw… I gotta go." Po said before running off.

Meanwhile in Gongmen city…

The sound of metal echoed throughout the street as a shadow made its way up the streets heading for the arena where Master Thundering Rhino and Masters Croc and Ox were. The doors were flung open as Shen walked into the arena.

"Shen?" Master Thundering Rhino asked as Shen stepped into the ring.

"Yes, who else would it be?" Shen asked.

"You shouldn't be here Peacock!" Croc stated.

"Mind your own business you overgrown lizard!" Shadow Bryan said as he stepped out from behind the crate brought into the arena.

"Friend of yours?" Ox said as Shadow Bryan stepped forward.

"More like an accomplice" S.B. replied.

"You shouldn't be here, Shen." Thundering Rhino said.

"Well then, let us give you a parting gift." S.B. said.

"Yes, part of you there part of you over there and part of you wayyyyyyyyyyy over there." Shen said stepping towards Masters Croc and Ox.

At that point Ox charged towards Shen who sent him to the ground with a rope. Soon after, Croc was sent down to. Croc was then forced to block Shen's throwing knives with his sword. Then a sword was revealed from Shen's sleeve. Shen was able to easily take down Masters Croc and Ox before throwing knives at Master Thundering Rhino who deflected them easily and sent Shen backwards a few feet with his hammer.

"Show-off." Shen mumbled under his breath.

"That is a warning! You are no match for our kung fu." Master T. Rhino said to Shen.

"I agree… but this is." Shen said while a smirk appeared on his face. He then jumped backwards and released a cannon from the crate aimed at the rhino as he entered a defensive position right before the cannon fired.

A few days later at the Jade palace.

"Bryan you need to use more power in sparring!" Shifu shouted as Bryan blocked Tigress' punches.

"You've had us sparring for 6 hours straight! It's a miracle that we're still on our feet right now!" Bryan shouted back. He was right in saying that. Everyone was beaten up and exhausted.

Then Bryan landed a punch knocking Tigress out of the ring and off her feet. "Is that good enough for you?" Bryan asked looking at Shifu.

Shifu was about to reply when a letter arrived for him. "Everyone take five!" he shouted.

At that exact moment everyone fell on their back. Shifu had been pushing them harder than usual so they were glad to be able to lie down for a minute.

"Everyone come over here now!"Shifu shouted.

"can it wait a minu…"

"NO!" Shifu interrupted while Po was speaking.

"What's up?" Monkey asked.

"Are you familiar with the Master of Gongmen City?" Shifu asked.

"Master Thundering Rhino?" Po asked.

"yes" Shifu said.

"Son of Legendary Flying Rhino?" Po continued.

"yes" Shifu said seeming more annoyed.

"and slayer of the 10,000 serpents in the valley of woe?" Po said again.

"He's dead" Shifu finished.

"t-t-That's Impossible!" Crane said.

"Rhino's horn defense is impervious to any technique." Tigress said.

"It was no technique, Lord Shen has invented a weapon that breathes fire and spits metal. Prepare yourselves! You 6 must go and pack for you must go destroy this weapon!"

"Wait, there's 7 of us, who's staying behind?" Mantis asked.

"Bryan." Shifu said pointing at him.

"Say what?" Bryan said.

"you need more time to work on your kung fu. You will go tomorrow." Shifu replied.

"Ok, it's not that bad then I guess." Bryan replied as the five left to pack.

'I was really looking forward to my first mission' Bryan thought as he went to his room watching the five go out to the village.

Please know that I will get the next chapter up as fast as I can. I'm going to be away all next week. I've got a huge Final Battle planned out for later. Expect this fanfic to get good in the next few chapters!

Please read and review my chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own kung fu panda or any of its characters. Please read and review my chapters. Spoilers for Kung Fu Panda 2.

This story will swap point of views from now on at sometimes, just saying it in advance.

The furious five had just set out for Gongmen City and they were crossing a desert.

"How long to Gongmen city exactly?" Po asked.

"2 Days" Crane said.

"Awww Mannn!" Po moaned.

"Don't be a wimp." Tigress snapped.

Meanwhile in Gongmen Tower…

"So, everything is as planned. My wolves have helped me to rule Gongmen city and all of china will fall soon." Shen said to himself.

"and then will you be happy?" a nearby goat said.

"ah the soothsayer, my old teacher. I thought that I'd be seeing you soon." Shen stated.

"You should know that a nationwide and soon to be worldwide empire would make someone very happy indeed" Shadow Bryan said stepping out of the shadows making Shen jump.

"STOP DOING THAT! YOU KNOW YOU STARTLE ME!" Shen shouted.

"if you say so, anyway you should know that we will rule and no one will stand under us." S.B. said. Even though no one listened and Shen was waiting for his fortune to be told.

"You will be defeated by a warrior of black and white. Nothing has changed." The soothsayer said. Shen then became enraged and threw a dagger right through the plate.

"Surely your fortune telling is out of whack! Nothing can stop me now!" Shen boasted.

"Oh there is someone and he knows it too." The soothsayer said.

As if right on cue the Wolf boss sprinted into the room shouting at Shen and Shadow Bryan in what appeared to be extreme panic.

"Boss, Bosses friend, (ACCOMPLICE! Shadow Bryan shouted), I saw a panda and the furious five. And there was someone who looked like you" The boss shouted pointing at Shadow Bryan.

"What did you say!" S.B. shouted while throwing Shen out of the way (who had also leapt at the wolf) and pointing a sword at the wolf's throat.

"I don't have much info on the person who looked like you but the panda… he fought like a demon!" The wolf said.

"There are no more panda's!" Shen said standing up.

"Even with his poor eyesight he can see the truth." The soothsayer said.

"Get some wolves ready! I have a task for them!" S.B. said with a smirk.

The next morning at the Jade palace Bryan had woken up extra early and was already packed, today he was heading out to Gongmen city. When he ran into master Shifu in the training field.

"Are you ready to go?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, im rea-WOAHHH!" Bryan shouted as he leaned back to avoid 2 arrows aimed at his head.

"No offense Shifu but I HATE YOUR RANDOM TRAINING SESSIONS!"

"This is no training session!" Shifu said as 2 wolves jumped down from nowhere, the uniforms looked weird so Bryan figured they must be elites or something.

"Normally I like to know who I'm about to kick the crap out of before I actually do it. Do either of you have any manners?" Bryan asked.

"We are Lord Shen's top soldiers! Where are your little friends?" The larger wolf asked.

"Right here! I call them Punchy and Sir-beats-a-lot!" Bryan said raising his fists.

"I don't get it." Shifu said.

Bryan facepalmed himself and said "obviously you're no master at detecting jokes. Whatever, lets get this over with."

Shifu began to fight the smaller wolf, Shifu had no trouble blocking it's punches and kicks and then Shifu delivered a punch to the face stunning it for a second. He then proceeded to hit a number of pressure points knocking it out.

Meanwhile, Bryan had been fighting the larger wolf. Bryan wasn't having any problem dodging the wolf's punches and now he was just toying around with him. Then Bryan blocked a punch and the force of the punch was so great that Bryan was lifted into the air about a foot. It was then that Bryan realized that he wasn't going back down.

"Uh, Shifu. Is this Natural?" Bryan asked while he was just floating there in midair.

"I don't think so." Shifu said.

"Hang on a second." Bryan said as he unsheathed a sword and stabbed the wolf right through the chest and he then stabbed the paralyzed one and threw them both off the cliff (While still floating). Bryan then came back down.

"ok, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Bryan shouted.

"There is only one explanation. You can fly." Shifu said.

"That doesn't seem normal." Bryan said.

"It's not unheard of." Shifu said. "Some people can surround themselves with a large amount of power and it let's them fly."

"That's seriously cool!" Bryan said.

"You're going to have to stay for a few more hours though so I can teach you how to fly at fast speeds, I sense that you will be able to fly pretty fast." Shifu said.

"That's even cooler and wait… I have to stay for a few more hours? DARN IT!" Bryan shouted.

That night on the river…

Tigress had been laying awake on the boat and she hadn't been able to sleep when she heard Po wake up and walk out of the boat mumbling 'a radish, radish?'

'What?' Tigress thought to herself as she used her speed to get on top of the boat without Po seeing or hearing her.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH! INNER PEACE, INNER PEACE, INNER PEACE!" Po shouted before water splashed on his head. "Tigress? How long have you been there?" Po said looking up.

"The mast isn't a worthy opponent." Tigress said jumping down and entering a defensive stance. "I am ready."

"Ok, if you say so." Po said before punching Tigress' hand, then recoiling in pain a few seconds later. "I think I'd prefer the mast!" Po said.

"I used to punch the ironwood trees behind the palace. Now I feel nothing." Tigress said.

"That's severely cool! How long did it take you to do that?" Po said.

"Ten years" She said.

"Wow. Looks like it was worth it, shows how hardcore you can be." Po said before seeing Gongmen city. All of a sudden a blue streak of light seemed to come from the top of Gongmen Tower. "Tigress, wake the others, did you see that?"

"Yea, I saw it." She said. "That doesn't seem normal."

A few minutes ago in Gongmen tower…

"Shadow Bryan, this better be important for you to wake me up at this hour." Shen said.

"I think you'll enjoy this." Shadow Bryan said bringing Shen up to the roof.

"What's under the sheet?" Shen asked.

Shadow Bryan then pulled off the tarp showing a strange figure. He then used his speed to move to the other side of the figure and activate it.

"get those metal figures up here!" S.B. shouted.

Metal figures were then placed in front of the cannon. Shadow Bryan then pressed a button on the figure and a giant streak of blue light shot out the other side of it. When the blue light ended the metal figures had been completely destroyed by the force of the blast.

"This pleases me." Shen said with a smirk forming across his beak.

Look forward to see Gongmen City next chapter and you will see much action. Please read and review! I want to know how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Kung fu panda or it's characters. Just reminding.

'It's about time I got out of there!' Bryan thought as he flew towards Gongmen city. 'This new technique sure comes in handy though! I can be at Gongmen city in a few hours if I keep this up. Thing is I may have to stop and recharge my energy. Either way I'm sure the Furious Five are already there.'

Meanwhile in Gongmen City…

The Furious five had just reached Gongmen city at about 9 in the morning. It was light out at this time and they were on the outer wall.

"There!" Tigress said pointing at Gongmen tower. "That's where we'll find Shen."

"Alright!" Po said. "We'll march triumphantly through the streets right to the tower and say 'We are the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five and we're here to take you down!'" Po then attempted to jump off the wall into the streets but he was stopped by Mantis.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "This place is crawling with wolves!"

Po then saw it to be true as wolves had been walking through almost every part of town. One wolf stood out from the rest though.

"Hey Po, isn't that the guy who hammered you in the face?" Crane asked. Po took a glimpse at him and his patch seemed to shine.

"I do not like that guy!" Po whispered.

Tigress put a paw on Po's shoulder and said "We need to get to that tower without being spotted by those wolves."

"I wish Bryan were here. No one knows him, he could just walk right through." Viper said.

"Correction, people know he's with us. The story spread pretty fast." Tigress said.

Meanwhile, Po had been thinking of something else. "Got it, stealth mode." He said before vanishing right after the others did.

Tigress and the others took to the rooftops while Po stayed on the ground. He was slowly tip-toeing behind some poles and grabbed a plant to hide his face, right before he fell over another plant. He then crawled behind a noodle cart and stopped to try to catch some hanging noodles. Then he was forced to roll behind some carts to avoid being seen by a nearby wolf. Po kept sneaking past carts until he looked through some streamers. A passing wolf happened to see that. Po then realized he looked like a girl.

"oh, hehehe, hello. It's nice to see you" He said in a girly tone before head butting the wolf knocking him out. "Ugh, alright, where was I." he said to himself. 'I'm never doing that again' he thought as he continued on. Po decided that he needs a disguise. He then sees a cart full of costumes. "Bingo!" he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile tigress and the others had been on the roof tops in their own stealth mode.

"Wait, where's Po?" Tigress asked.

"How can we lose a guy that big?" Mantis asked.

For a second Tigress thought that Po was just that good at stealth before she saw a dragon costume walking through the streets. 'You've got to be kidding me.' She thought as she facepalmed herself.

Po had been looking for the others as he moved through the streets."Guys? Where are you? He whispered to himself."

"Hey Po" Monkey said right before getting hit in the face.

"Oh, sorry." Po said.

"So that was stealth mode huh?" Monkey asked.

"We'll to be honest it's not one of my stronger modes." Po replied.

They then passed by a bunch of wolves terrorizing citizens. Viper peeked out of the bottom to see what was going on.

"This rice is raw!" A wolf shouted at a sheep.

"You stole all my metal pots for Lord Shen." She said back.

"Either you cook my rice, or I cook you!" He shouted raising a fist.

"Po, do something!" Crane whispered.

"How am I supposed to help her cook rice without getting caught? Wait, I have a better idea!" Po said.

The wolf was about to punch the sheep when Po tapped him on the shoulder with the dragon's tongue.

"Hey." Po said.

"Hey the wolf said back. "Huh?" He turned around just to get punched in the face by Po. Po then pulled him inside the dragon and threw him on the ground so that Tigress and Mantis could give him the beating of his life. He was then thrown out the back.

"Ewww." A nearby bunny child said in disgust. (It looked like he was getting eaten and pooped out from the outside view.)

"We're here to liberate the city and bring Shen to justice!" Po said to the sheep.

"You'll need some help." She replied.

"Thank you brave sheep but it's too dangerous, I can't let you!" He whispered.

"Oh, not me. It's not safe to speak here." She said.

"Right." Po said before pulling the sheep into the dragon's mouth.

The bunny child from earlier saw this and screamed and ran away.

"I was talking about Masters Croc and Ox! They're in Gomen jail on Black Dragon Alley!" The sheep said.

"What? They're still alive? They must be in that jail gathering intelligence hatching a plot to defeat the weapon!" He then put the sheep down. "Ok, let's go! Thank you brave sheep." Po said before heading forward.

"Hey! Stop that costume!" A wolf shouted.

Po then ran as fast as he could to avoid the wolves. He jumped over a food cart and his it into some wolves using the tail of the dragon. He was forced to run down an alley but then he was surrounded by 4 wolves. He pulled them in through the mouth of the dragon so Tigress could knock them out and throw them into the wolves. They kept running while "eating" and "Pooping out" the wolves as they kept running through the city.

Soon though they were surrounded completely by wolves. Po had to think fast when he got an idea. The wolves shoved their swords through the costume and they pulled it off revealing… A couple carts of food. The leader sent his pack to search everywhere and they didn't notice a few barrels moving away from them. They stopped behind a wall away from the wolves. Tigress then pulled the lid off of Po's barrel.

"We must be close; I can feel a kung fu chill running up my spine." He said.

"Sorry Po it's just me." Viper said slithering out of the barrel.

"Look! Gomen Jail" Tigress pointed.

The Furious Five went in immediately and took out the guards while Po found Masters Croc and Ox.

"Wow! I can't believe that we're actually rescuing actual legends of Kung Fu! Ok Gotta be a key around here, no wait, they wouldn't leave a key around here." Po kept talking.

Tigress then smashed the lock with a punch knocking over the gate.

"Oh great! You found it!" Po said. "Yea! We're coming for you Shen! We're gonna take you down!" He shouted before he realized that Ox and Croc weren't following him. "Uh, guys? Aren't you coming?"

"No I'm afraid not." Croc said.

"But guys? If we all team up on Shen then.."

"Then he will turn the weapon on the city!" Ox interrupted.

"Guys come on! You don't get it do you. We can stop him." Po said. He then flipped the gate and pulled Ox out of it.

"No, we can't!" He said flipping the gate again. Po kept trying to get Ox out but Ox kept saying that he wasn't coming.

"Ok you know what. While we're out here risking our lives to save china you just stay in here eating 3 meals of shame a day!" Po finally shouted.

"and despair for dessert." Croc added.

"Yea what he said." Po replied.

"Well, well, well" Someone said behind them. They all turned to find the wolf boss standing behind them with 2 more wolves.

"I've been looking forward to this." Po said.

"The only thing I'm looking forward to seeing is my fist his you're plushy face!" He shouted before Crane and Monkey grabbed the 2 other wolves and knock them out.

"Uh oh" He said before sprinting to a cart and riding it away. Po then found another one and started riding it down the streets. The furious five were pulling everything the wolf was throwing at him out of his way while Po tried to catch up to the him.

"How about something small?" the wolf shouted holding up a basket of kids.

"Oh no!"Po said before they all clinged to his face. "Crane!" He shouted while throwing them to him. Po however smashed into a wall and all he had now was a wheel and a stick. "Guys I need help!" He shouted.

"Mantis!" Tigress shouted. He then threw her at Po with surprising speed. Tigress then used the momentum to do a double palm strike on Po which propelled him forward so fast that he literally broke the sound barrier. Po punched the wolf in the face after he caught up to him. They then began to punch and kick each other.

"Is that all you got? Cause it feels like I'm fighting a big-old-fluffy clown." The wolf shouted.

"Well this clown's about to bring the thunder!" Po shouted as he kicked the wolf up and making him bop his head on the signs. The wolf then pulled Po's leg down so that Po's head was hitting the signs.

"Why are there… so… many… signs!" Po then screamed and ducked under a sign that would've knocked him off the cart. Then they rode down some stairs. "Fist of Justice!" he shouted as the wolf's head hit his hand every time they went down a step. Then they went up a ramp and they were both flung off the cart at least 100 feet in the air. They both screamed and grabbed each other. Po then grabbed the wolf boss and put him under his belly so that Po would squish him when they landed.

"PANDA QUUUUAAAAKKKKEEEE!" Po shouted as they landed. The Furious five then caught up to him right after they landed. "Yes, taste the defeat! Lemme tell you something. Next time you mess with a panda you better bring a whole army." Po's face dropped when he saw that at least 100 wolves were surrounding them.

"I guess no one ever told you." The boss said. When you mess with a wolf, you get the pack!" He then punched Po in the stomach full force. "Now I've hit you twice! What're you gonna do about it?" Po thought it over for a few seconds before he shouted, "WE SURRENDER!" while waving his arms.

They were quickly put in chains and cuffs. After a short lesson about how the cuffs they were in were the best cuffs by far they were led into the courtyard. That was where they saw Master Thundering Rhino's hammer; Shen had turned it into a monument.

"Keep them moving." the wolf boss said.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" Someone said as he walked out from the tower.

"Oh no." The Five said in unison. Po, who was turned around, had heard the voice but not seen the person.

"Is it Shen?" Po asked.

"No, worse!" Tigress said.

"Weegee?" Po asked.

"IT"S NOT A YOUTUBE MONSTROSITY!" Tigress shouted.

Po turned around and saw someone he hoped to never see again. "Shadow Bryan?"

"The one and only. Keep them moving!" He told the wolf boss. Shadow Bryan then literally flew up to the throne room.

"Ah, my old enemy." Po said as they walked inside the tower. "Stairs!" he said as he looked at about 30 flights of stairs.

Wow, can't believe that I wrote this is under 5 hours. I think I'm going to make the next scenes more exciting. Please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Kung fu panda or its characters.

"So panda, we meet at last! No no that's not it." Shen said. "Hello panda, we meet at last. No no it needs to be dramatic. I need to know what to say."

"Hey Shen got any popcorn?" Shadow Bryan said with a smirk.

"You seem nervous." The soothsayer said.

"The panda is coming to me in CHAINS! He's the one who should be nervous." Shen shouted.

Then there was a thud coming from the steps. 'Here he comes' Shen thought. The footsteps were growing louder with each one. Now Shen was nervous, he was wondering how big this panda could be. That question was answered for him when the panda came in… being carried by a gorilla warrior.

"ugh, thanks for carrying me. I think I threw up a bit on the third floor; someone might want to clean that up. Is there an evil janitor or something because it doesn't smell pleasant." Po said.

"Greetings panda, we meet at la-"

"Hey, how ya doing" Po interrupted Shen.

"hey?" Shen wasn't used to being talked to like that.

"You've grown up bigger than I thought." The soothsayer said. She opened his mouth, "Strong, and healthy."

"Look I don't know who you are but please stand aside sir." Po said

"That's a lady" Viper said.

"oh, sorry, the beard threw me it's kind of… misleading. Talk about false advertizing." Po said.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Shen shouted.

"I don't know, it's kinda entertaining when you think about it." S.B. said.

"Sorry, get ready guys and keep your eyes peeled for the WEAPON!" Po said eying the cannon.

Po then charged forward and kicked the cannon over, rather easily, considering that it was a 7 inch tall replica. "Hey guys did you see that! I just was like WATAYYYYEEEEE, wait a second, whoa, big cannon." Po said finally seeing the actual cannon.

Shadow Bryan was laughing so hard he needed the wall for support, Shen was laughing too.

"you honestly think that this is the warrior destined to beat me?" Shen asked the soothsayer.

"Wrong. I know he is." The soothsayer replied.

"He's had a lifetime to plan his revenge and he comes to me on his knees!" Shen said

"woa-woa-woa-woa-woa-wait. We only heard about Master Rhino's death a few days ago, and we came to avenge him!" Po said.

"You've come to avenge nothing else?" The Soothsayer asked.

"Well yeah, all the pots and pans you stole. We're gonna want those back!" Po said.

"Nothing else?" She asked again.

"You probably did some other evil stuff along the way, I don't know what else did you do?"

"You don't remember?"

"Ok, enough with the riddles! Would you guys spill the beans? We come here, we see the weapon, surprise it's big. Then I seethe lady, I think it's a guy! And then we" Po was interrupted by Shen pointing a throwing knife at Po.

"The only reason you are still alive is because I find your stupidity, mildly amusing." Shen said softly.

"Well thank you, but you're evil and this is extremely annoying!" Po replied.

"Who do you think you are panda?"

"Who do you think I am peacock?"

Then Shen just starts laughing, and Po starts laughing too.

"Why are we laughing?" Po asks.

"Take aim." Shen says.

"Hold on a second!" Shadow Bryan interrupts. He then makes a quick grab behind the cannon and when he opens it partway everyone sees Mantis in his hand.

"Oh, Crap!" Po says.

"This was your plan." Shadow Bryan says shoving Mantis in the cage and taking out the action figure. "Did you really think I was that stupid!"

"We're dead." Po says.

"Shen, remember to load the cannon first."

"Ah, thank you, I almost forgot!" Shen walked over to the sides and examined the barrels. "We're out of cannonballs." Shen said facepalming himself.

"Don't worry, we have a new set that was delivered to us earlier today. See those barrels over there. Those were made and shipped."

"Once again I do not regret working with you." Shen said while walking over.

"Sorry my plan didn't work guys." Po said.

"At least you tried." Monkey said.

"Shadow Bryan, why are the barrels moving." Shen asked.

"What?" S.B. said.

All of a sudden the barrels exploded as a familiar person jumped out of the barrels and punched Shen in the face sending him into the wall.

"Bryan? How did you get here?" Tigress asked as he shattered her cuffs and the others' cuffs too.

"Unlike Po, stealth mode is one of my stronger suits." He replied.

"Get the weapon!" Po shouted. In a flash Tigress had kicked the end of the cannon sending it into the air while Mantis knocked it through the ground. Bryan and Shadow Bryan had charged at each other and were moving faster than even mantis could go. Bryan launched a spinning kick which S.B. dodged but then Bryan quickly threw a punch to his face, which connected sending the shadow into a pillar.

Po had charged at Shen the first second he got the chance and jumped on him immediately, literally, he jumped on him. Po pulled Shen out from under him and grabbed him by the throat. Shen's feathers opened as a result of being slammed into the ground. Po then noticed something, Po saw a symbol on Shen's feathers. Po then entered a flashback and saw a peacock leading an invasion of a panda village. Po was so startled that he released Shen.

"You were there!" Po said too shocked to move at all. Shen took this opportunity to fly out of the tower and escape.

While that was happening Bryan and Shadow Bryan were still fighting.

"You don't remember anything about what happened?" S.B. asked as he ducked under a hook punch.

"It doesn't matter what happened! The only thing that matters right now is kicking the crap out of you!" Bryan shouted back before getting knocked back a few feet by a punch.

"You don't get it do you? It's because of you that I exist!" S.B. shouted at him. This was enough to stop Bryan for a split-second.

"LIES!" He shouted before kicking Shadow Bryan in the face so hard that he smashed through the wall. When Bryan went back to look he saw S.B. flying away with Shen.

"Po! You let him get away!" Tigress shouted.

"At least we destroyed the weapon." Mantis said.

They saw Shen fly into a building and they also saw about 20 other cannons being loaded.

"I mean at least we destroyed one of the cannons." Mantis said again.

"Fire!" Shen shouted.

"Brace yourselves!" Bryan shouted as the cannonballs hit the tower. The cannonballs hit the railing first knocking them all back into the room.

"Did anyone get the number on that truck?" Monkey asked as he got up.

"They got my wing!" Crane said as he lifted up an injured wing. Po had tried to regroup but he was falling through the hole in the floor. Viper had grabbed Po and stopped him from falling and mantis was holding her up.

"Let him down. We're too big of a target up here!" Tigress shouted. Viper let him go as Tigress grabbed crane and everyone jumped down. They all grabbed the wires and slid down as more cannonballs smashed through the wall. Bryan noticed one cannonball in particular that would intercept Tigress' path.

"Tigress, Crane heads up!" Bryan shouted as he kicked them out of the way. Unfortunately the shot hit him instead.

As they all hit the ground Bryan started to get up.

"You ok?" Tigress asked.

"Yea, don't worry it just grazed my arm." Bryan assured.

"Bring it down!" Shen shouted motioning for the cannons to aim at the bottom of the tower.

"There's the exit!" Viper shouted. Soon after though, a shot hit the entrance and brought it down.

"We're trapped!" Po shouted.

"This way!" Tigress shouted. She then punched a hole in the wall and looked right at about 30 archers waiting to fire. They all shot their arrows, Tigress grabbed a piece of wood to block a few of them.

"Get back!" she shouted to the others as she dodged more arrows shot at her. She noticed that Shen was bringing down the tower!

"The only way out is up!" Tigress shouted before grabbing Po and using him to launch them up, with the others in hot pursuit. The archers were still shooting arrows at them while they went up.

"Here we go!" Po shouted as they jumped off of the building and landed on the rooftops below. They then ran into an alley.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Shen shouted kicking a gorilla in the nose. "Call in the wolves! I want them ready to move! The year of the peacock begins now!"

"Right now?" the wolf boss asked. "Cause it's the middle of the year, so you'd only get like half a year of the peacock." (Shen points a knife at his face) "uh… I mean… it's… the year of the peacock! Happy new year sir!"

"get the wolves ready. NOW! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!" Shen shouted as the wolf boss called in the wolves with a howl. All of the wolves then gathered to the building.

Meanwhile, Bryan and the others were moving through the streets when they arrived at Gomen Jail. The 2 guard wolves had responded to the call and left their posts. They all jumped inside and landed on the floor.

"What happened? It's chaos up there! What happened to stopping Shen?" Master Ox asked. Everyone looked at Po when this was asked.

"That's not really the point right now." Bryan said.

"Actually it is." Tigress said. "But I have a question for you. What happened to Shadow Bryan, he got away too."

"I punched him through the wall after he said something about the reason he was created was because of something I did." Bryan replied, after that everyone gasped at that, even tigress.

"Po, now I have a question for you. What happened, the truth! You had Shen, what happened?" Tigress questioned.

"He caught me off guard, it was a surprise attack, it was a surprise attack, I never saw it coming." Po insisted.

"The truth." Tigress continued. At that point, Po didn't know what to say.

"Fine. These 2 will keep you 2 far from danger. You and Bryan are staying here." Tigress said pointing at Croc and Ox.

"What?" Po and Bryan said at the same time. "Wait!" Po said as him and Bryan got up and followed them. "We have to -" They were interrupted by Tigress turning so fast that it created a wind. No one saw that coming.

"YOU'RE STAYING HERE!" She said more forcefully.

"I'm going! And you can't stop me!" Po said as he began to pass Tigress who turned him around with the flick of her arm.

"Tigress I can understand Po staying but you're keeping ME here? You fought Shadow Bryan by yourself and if I didn't intervene then you'd be dead right now!" Bryan shouted.

"You 2 are staying." Tigress said again.

"I'm going. It's as simple as that! I'll go by myself if I have to." Bryan said before walking towards the door.

"I'll stop you if I have too." Tigress replied.

"Then let's see you try!" Bryan said. "I'm ready."

Bryan then ran towards the door and did a flip over tigress and when he opened the door he saw her standing outside the door.

"How did you do that?" Bryan asked.

"Natural talent." She said before punching Bryan in the face. Surprisingly this barely fazed him and he grabbed her arm and flipped her over on her back. Tigress quickly spun into a sweep kick which Bryan jumped back to dodge.

"Why are you so against this?" Bryan asked as he landed. "I've seen you want someone to do something but you've never actually attacked someone to make them do it."

"He hasn't been here that long, has he?" Mantis asked viper.

"I told you, you're staying here!" Tigress repeated.

"Tigress, apparently I am the reason that Shadow Bryan exists. I'm not letting you or anyone get killed as a result of something that I did apparently." Bryan said. "The hardcore must not understand."

"Tigress no!" Viper shouted as Tigress jumped forward again but this time she hugged him. They could hear crane's beak drop in surprise.

"The hardcore do understand." She said. "But I can't watch my friend get killed." She then began to leave with the others; Bryan still had a surprised look on his face.

"So, maybe you can't… watch… me be killed?" Crane asked.

"Stop being a wimp." She said.

"And… she's back." Monkey said as they left, leaving Bryan and Po behind.

"I was stupid." Bryan said.

"What makes you say that?" Po asked.

"I was just thinking about myself and not what everyone else thought. I should've known that someone would take it hard." Bryan said.

"Don't worry kid." Master Ox said. "Things will turn out right one way or another."

"BUT LOOK AT YOU! YOU SHOULD BE THERE HELPING JUST AS I SHOULD! WHAT WOULD YOUR MASTER THINK OF YOU NOW!" Bryan just unleashed his rage on him.

That last part stopped Ox and Croc right in their tracks; they had never thought of that

"So what do we do now?" Po asked.

"We end this! Once and for all!" Bryan said.

Next chapter is the factory part. This should be an interesting chapter to write. Please Review, remember this is my first story and I'm doing the best I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This chapter is going to be much different than the movie. I'm doing my best with these fight scenes.

I don't own Kung fu Panda or any of it's characters.

At Shen's cannon factory.

"Ok, so what's the plan this time Tigress?" Monkey asked.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure." She replied. "I didn't plan this far ahead."

"Hey guys, think this might work?" Mantis said rubbing together some black powder before it exploded in his face. (It wasn't a big explosion, just a small puff). "Yea, this'll work."

Meanwhile, Bryan and Po were sneaking around on the platforms near the top of the factory. They were sneaking through without being seen, well… almost.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" A nearby gorilla shouted. Bryan quickly hit a pressure point on his neck and rendered him unconscious.

"Thank you Master Shifu." Bryan mumbled as the gorilla fell.

"What do we do with the body?" Bryan asked.

A few seconds later Bryan emerged from a port-a-potty.

"Really?" Po asked. "That's really the best you could think of?"

"I know the bathroom will smell worse but it's not my fault he doesn't wear deodorant!" Bryan said.

"You shoved him through the seat! He's literally in deep shit!" Po whispered.

"That's beside the point. Look, we can get in through there." Bryan said pointing at a window.

They both entered the factory and moved from place to place while staying hidden.

Meanwhile, the furious five had just hidden about a hundred black powder barrels throughout the factory which would set off a chain reaction blowing up the factory when they exploded. They had been spotted by wolves though but they still managed to hide the barrels.

"And here's one for the road!" Viper shouted as she threw a final barrel of gunpowder at some wolves.

"We left you a present!" Monkey shouted.

"Hope you like it! Cause you can't return it." Mantis shouted as well.

"I think I'll mark it… return to sender!" Shadow Bryan said as he appeared out of nowhere holding a few lit barrels of gunpowder and these would go off sooner than the others.

"Uh oh." Tigress said as they were flung at them and she braced herself for the impact.

(A few seconds ago on the boards.)

"Greetings panda, and friend." Shen said.

"Shoot, we've been found." Bryan said. He then looked down and noticed Shadow Bryan about to throw Barrels at them. 'Those aren't normal barrels' Bryan thought.

"Go! I can take Shen!" Po shouted.

"No problem!" Bryan said as he jumped down to save the others, he pushed them out of the way at the very last second before the barrels exploded.

"Bryan?" Tigress said looking up and also seeing Po on a platform. "Crap, get the barrels!" She shouted.

"NO!" Bryan shouted stopping the five in their tracks.

"What? Why shouldn't we?" Tigress asked.

"Because this is the only chance we have to destroy the factory! Po and I knew the risks of being here." Bryan said.

"You only have about 4 minutes until this factory is blown sky high." Tigress assured.

"I'll take what I can get but you need to leave! I'm not letting you guys die!" Bryan shouted before kicking all 5 masters out the door with one kick. The doors were then closed and locked. However, Tigress managed to grab the door and use it to swing up to a platform above her that was inside and Bryan didn't notice she was still inside.

"Now… where were we?" Bryan asked as him and Shadow Bryan charged at each other.

"Tell, me what happened that night Shen?" Po asked forcefully.

"What night?" Shen asked.

"That night!" Po was getting annoyed.

"Ahhh, that night. Yes I was there, yes I saw your parents abandon you it was a terrible thing. I believe it went something like THIS!" Shen shouted before swinging a pot at Po. Po got out of the way in time but the floor was taken out beneath him so he fell onto a conveyer belt. Po then began running to try and outrun the speed.

Meanwhile, Bryan and Shadow Bryan were below fighting at their hardest.

"You say I created you? Then it's only fitting that I destroy you." Bryan said as he flipped over Shadow Bryan and kicking him in the chin.

"There's a reason why we're so equal in power and that's because I'm a part of you. I was created by your rage and hatred. You let it all build up and look how it turned out." S.B. shouted back as he landed a punch. The 2 kept dodging and countering as fast as they could. They flew in the air and were moving so fast that you could only see them as a brief flash. "Let's see you counter this!" S.B. shouted as he forced his hand forward and seemed to shoot a beam of energy from it.

"What the heck!" Bryan shouted as he was blasted through the wall. He quickly came back in and smashed Shadow Bryan in the face. "I don't need fancy tricks to beat you!" Bryan shouted. "But they would sure help."

Meanwhile Po was still dealing with Shen. He was using a large pot to deflect Shen's throwing knives and he was dodging the swings of Shen's sword. Po was also knocking Shen's knives right back at him.

"STUPID PANDA! DIE ALREADY!" Shen shouted as loud as he could as Po dodged a swing of his sword. Po then stepped on Shen's sword and kicked him in the face. Shen then dropped his sword during the impact and Po kicked it into the magma pot next to them.

"It's over Shen! You have nothing left!" Po shouted. Shen knew it to be true but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Bandits! Teach this panda a lesson!" Shen shouted as he jumped up to an even higher platform.

'We only have a minute before the factory explodes.' Bryan thought as he struggled to overpower Shadow Bryan. The two were locked in hand to hand combat on a platform and they were trying to overpower the other. Then Tigress appeared out of nowhere and kicked Shadow Bryan with every ounce of strength in her body. Shadow Bryan was caught off guard and was knocked through the wall.

"Tigress you need to get out!" Bryan shouted.

"I'm not leaving you two behind." She said pointing at him and Po.

"We had a plan. You need to get out." Bryan said before punching a hole in the wall. "Trust me!" He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Tigress seemed to think it over for a second. Then she nodded and jumped out the hole and regrouped with the other five.

"PO!" Bryan shouted "NOW! WE ONLY HAVE A COUPLE SECONDS!" Po and Bryan then stopped what they were doing and jumped towards the roof. Shadow Bryan and Shen were following when the barrels all exploded.

A few seconds before the explosion Tigress had just arrived with the other five and they were talking.

"Tigress, what happened? Why aren't you helping the others?" Viper asked.

"Bryan and Po know what they're doing. I would've just gotten in the way." Tigress replied.

"Those barrels should explode soon." Crane said. As if on cue the entire factory exploded in a ball of fire. The furious five could only look in horror as additional explosions began in the burning factory.

"This seems very familiar somehow." Mantis said getting dirty looks from the other four.

"They didn't come out." Monkey stated. "Does that mean that… they're… well you know…"

"dead?" Mantis finished the sentence for him.

For a few seconds everyone just stared at the burning factory, and then all of a sudden 4 figures burst out of the roof.

"Look, they're still alive!" Tigress said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Crane said.

"We've gotta help them." Tigress said.

"But we can't beat Shadow Bryan and Shen isn't much easier." Viper said.

"Then we take out the soldiers and archers first. Crane, Viper, you two are going to take out the archers. The rest of us can handle the warriors." Tigress stated before everyone split up.

On top of the factory the battle was still going strong. Neither side showed any signs of slowing down, even though Shen didn't have his weapons he still wasn't helpless, even though Po was kicking his butt. Shadow Bryan and Bryan were moving faster than Po or Shen had ever seen. Things were looking even when something happened, the roof gave in under the fighting warriors and Bryan and Shadow Bryan fell into the still-exploding and burning factory beneath them. That wasn't all that was going on either; an explosion had destroyed the cauldron holding the magma and the entire bottom of the factory was covered in about a foot of lava.

"That's bad." S.B. said.

"Bad for you!" Bryan shouted before smashing him on the head sending him even faster towards the lava. He managed to stop himself before he hit the ground though and Bryan landed on a platform just above the lava. Then they began trying to knock each other into the lava. Then when a huge piece of metal fell and caused a lava wave, they jumped up and collided in the middle of their jump. Bryan was knocked to one side of the factory while Shadow Bryan was on the other. They both jumped at each other while they moved from platform to platform.

Tigress and the others had just knocked out all of the bandits and she was heading up towards the top of the factory. When she got near the top lightning shot out from nowhere and destroyed the stairs leaving Tigress to find a new way up. She quickly grabbed a ledge and flipped up to the next story.

Po wasn't having much trouble with Shen except that Shen kept running away. Po kept chasing him through the factory while Shen kept dropping stuff on him.

"Give up Shen!" Po shouted as he knocked a pan into Shen's face. "You can't win this battle!"

"I don't have to win." Shen pointed out. "I just need to make sure that you lose!" Shen then hit a lever that retracted some of the metal platforms in the factory. This didn't affect Bryan, Shadow Bryan, or Shen because they could fly. Po however fell screaming towards the lava. Bryan managed to grab him halfway through the fall and use him to beat up Shadow Bryan. Po was then flung towards Shen and the next thing Shen saw was a belly before he smashed through the roof. Bryan and his enemy went even higher in the air than the others and Bryan threw a few punches which were dodged and Shadow Bryan threw a roundhouse kick which Bryan ducked under.

"Just give up already." Bryan shouted as he kicked Shadow Bryan in the stomach, making him double over so Bryan could kick him in the face. Then Shadow Bryan was beaten down to the roof again.

"THAT'S IT!" Shadow Bryan shouted as he charged at Bryan punching him in the face. Then he began unleashing Ki blasts in a rapid fire motion. Most of them missed Bryan but some hit him. They were both exhausted after that.

Meanwhile, Po was on the roof with Shen. Po had hit a turning fork around Shen's neck without piercing it.

"NO MORE RUNNING SHEN!" Po shouted.

"So it seems." Shen mumbled. "You're so desperate to learn the truth. You think that it'll fill some crater in your soul? Let me tell you. Your parents didn't love you! Why do you think they abandoned you?" Shen said enjoying the look of surprise and horror on Po's face. "It hurts doesn't it? Then let me heal you!" Shen shouted as he removed a tarp revealing a large golden cannon aimed right at Po. "SHADOW BRYAN GET OVER HERE!" Shen shouted at the top of his lungs.

A few seconds ago Tigress had landed on the roof and seen Shen reveal the cannon.

"Tigress watch out!" Bryan said as he ran past her. She saw that Bryan was running towards Po and Shadow Bryan was at the cannon. She knew instantly what was about to happen.

"NO! BRYAN, PO GET BACK!" She screamed. She saw Bryan fling himself in front of Po right as a giant blue blast of energy came from the cannon and slammed into Bryan which pushed him into Po.

"NOOOO!" She screamed as they shot past her and flew towards the forest. The rest of the furious five had seen Bryan and Po get blasted. Shen and Shadow Bryan laughed as they saw them fly into the forest and saw Tigress drop to her knees. Shadow Bryan then grabbed Tigress and the rest of the five and knocked them out. "Now the age of Kung Fu is almost over!" Shen shouted as some recovered bandits tied up the five.

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace Shifu was immediately snapped out of his concentration. He could immediately sense that something was wrong. One thing was for certain, the mission wasn't going good.

So? Was this factory scene better than the one in the movie? Anyway I worked my butt of making this so please tell me if I did good. Read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Kung fu panda or it's characters.

Po was unconscious; he was belly up floating in a river through a forest. The panda had crashed through a few trees after he'd been hit. He kept floating along until he hit a bridge and stopped. A familiar person looked down at him.

A few hours later…

Po woke up to find a pair of eyes staring back at him. "AAUUUGHHH… owww. What happened, where am I?"

"Patience, dragon warrior." A familiar goat said from nearby.

"Where's Bryan?" Po asked.

"He is over there." The soothsayer said pointing near a tree. Po looked over and noticed Bryan standing near a tree.

"I'm surprised you two remember so little. You were so young when it happened." The soothsayer said.

Po then felt something in his head, screaming and shouting.

"Maybe you do remember."

"Ah it's just a stupid nightmare." Po said.

"Nightmare? Or memory?" the soothsayer asked.

Po then looked around when everything seemed to change. The trees turned to grass and pandas appeared. He noticed a father and mother waving to a panda cub.

"Young Shen was in line to rule Gongmen City. But he wanted more. I foretold that someone would stand in his way. A panda. But I never could've foretold what happened next." The soothsayer replied.

Po was thrown into another flashback where a peacock was leading an invasion of a panda village. The peacock shouted for the wolves to kill a panda cub but it's father used a hammer to knock them away.

"Take our son and run away!" the panda shouted.

Po then noticed the same toy he had when he was a kid was under a pile of rubble.

"Don't fight it." The soothsayer said. "Let it flow."

Po then realized something, it was raining. Remembering how much pain he was in right now he began to start the inner peace. Po saw everything, he saw his mom leaving him in a radish cart and her going to sacrifice herself to save him.

Bryan was looking at a river when something caught his eye; Po was moving a droplet of water on his arms. How was he doing that? 'This must be that Inner Peace thing Shifu told me about.' Bryan thought. He watched Po continue his Inner Peace and move the droplet into a plant which moved the water to the ground. Po seemed to be in great pain. 'That's how Inner Peace can be achieved!' Bryan thought. 'Through great pain!'

"Bryan." The Soothsayer said as she walked forward. "I can sense pain in you. Your past is even more painful than Po's.

"What?" Bryan replied. "I could feel what was going on in Po's head. He had his parents killed by the very person who is trying to destroy his present family! What could be worse? You may have forgotten that I know nothing about my past!"

"I don't know. But I sense great pain in you. You two may not have such a happy beginning. But that doesn't change who you are now. The only thing that matters is what you choose to be right now." The soothsayer said.

At that Po seemed to remember the better things that happened to him. He saw it flash before his eyes; he saw him trying to get in the jade palace, him landing in front of Tigress, him figuring out the dragon scroll, the battle with Tai lung, the Wuxi finger hold, then he saw him as a baby with his dad.

Bryan seemed to be going through something similar. He saw the moment where he pulled the swords from 2 stones in the ground, him finding Tigress floating in the river, when he saved Tigress from shadow Bryan again, the trip to Gongmen city, the battle with Shen and Shadow Bryan in the tower, right to when Tigress hugged him in the jail. Then he saw something else, he was watching his friend, no wait, his best friend since before preschool blasted through the chest and dying right before him. He came back to reality on the ground.

"Bryan what happened?" Po asked.

"I just saw my friend being killed right before me." Bryan replied surprising Po. "and I think I know who was responsible."

"So, who are you Panda?" The soothsayer asked.

"I'm Po. And I'm gonna need a hat." He replied.

"What about you?" She asked Bryan.

"I'm Bryan, and I'm not losing a second family to Shadow Bryan." He said before they ran off into the forest.

Meanwhile, in Gomen jail.

Tigress had finally woken up, she felt like she'd been hit by a sledgehammer in the back of the head.

"About time you woke up." Shen said.

"Where are the others?" Tigress asked immediately.

"the rest of the five are behind bars. As for your little dragon warrior and other friend they are in the next world." Shen replied.

That last sentence seemed to almost knock Tigress out again. Po and Bryan were dead? Tigress couldn't believe it. She was too stunned to speak. Shadow Bryan then entered the jail.

"Yes, I could hear them screaming in pain as they flew past the wall. You were too late to do anything; if only you had been faster you might have been able to save them." Shadow Bryan said.

Viper could hear them across the room as she was in her cell. 'Those bastards' she thought. 'They're trying to make Tigress think it's her fault.'

"I look forward to seeing you all killed in front of Gongmen city tomorrow on our fleet." Shadow Bryan said. "Poor, stupid tiger. You thought you could stop me and it's because of you that everything you ever fought for is about to be ruled over or destroyed." Shadow Bryan then left the room.

'It's over' Tigress thought. 'There's nothing we can do and everything's about to be destroyed. It's because of me that Bryan and Po are dead.' She thought. Tigress then began to cry for the first time in who knows how long.

Shadow Bryan left with a smirk on his face. He had broken the strongest of the furious five. 'I'm going to make this as painful as possible for these five.' S.B. thought as he left.

The next day.

Po and Bryan moved quickly and quietly through Gongmen City. They hadn't stopped for anything, not even for snacks (they had brought some). They were now moving towards Gomen jail when they saw something over the rooftops, it was a sail and it had the same symbol on it that Shen had on his feathers.

"Found them!" Bryan said before him and Po sprinted towards the sails.

Meanwhile on the boats, the Furious Five had been chained and hung up on the flagship. Shen and Shadow Bryan were waiting to get to the harbor so they could execute the five and take over china. This had possibly been the best day of their lives.

"Boss." Came a familiar voice. "There's a bridge in the way." The wolf boss then pointed at a bridge with some civilians on it.

"Leave that to me." S.B said before running to the front of the fleet.

"What's he doing?" Viper asked the other five.

They then saw Shadow Bryan hold out his hand and blast the bridge with a Ki Blast that destroyed the bridge and killed all of the civilians on it.

"YOU MONSTER!" Tigress shouted. This evil being was killing people just because they were in the way!

"Monster? I'm not a monster! I'M A GOD!" He said to the five.

About a minute ago…

"Ok Po, we're almost there. Now I think we should…" Bryan was cut off by a large explosion. 'Oh no, please no, please tell me we're not too late!' he thought.

Within the next five seconds Bryan and Po were at the river. No one had seen them yet.

"Po!" Bryan whispered. "You go ahead, I need to try something. Something's got me thinking."

"Fine, just get back here soon." Po replied as he jumped onto a rooftop.

Tigress was still looking at the destroyed bridge when something caught her eye. She saw an unmistakable figure on a roof. It couldn't be, yet it was.

"Po?" She asked.

Sorry this chapter is short but next chapter is the Final Battle! There's going to be some real surprises in the rest of this story so be ready.

MAKE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW OR SHADOW BRYAN WILL GET YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Final Battle Part 1

Note: I don't own Kung fu panda or it's characters and please review my chapters.

The panda standing on the top of the building seemed to draw every eye.

"How many times do we have to kill the same stinking panda!" Shen shouted.

"Po i'm back." Bryan whispered as he jumped on top of the building.

'Good, Bryan's alive too!' Tigress thought.

Po appeared to be shouting something but because he was so far away he couldn't be heard by anyone.

"uhh Po. No one can hear you. I've got a better idea." Bryan said as he pulled out a piece of paper and writing utensil.

"What are they doing?" S.B. asked as Bryan folded the paper into an airplane and throw it at them. Shen caught it and unfolded it and read it aloud.

"Shen, this is where it all ends! We're not letting you harm another innocent life and it's time for your conquest of china to end!" Shen said reading the paper aloud. "Oh ok. THANKS FOR CLEARING THAT UP!" Shen shouted. "Ok… what was I about to do?" Shen asked Shadow Bryan.

"I don't know. Shoot them with a cannon or something. That always worked before." S.B. said.

"Take aim!" Shen shouted instantly. All of the cannons then aimed at Po. Bryan jumped across the river to another roof while Po swiftly dodged the cannons by jumping across the rooftops. Then they jumped into the fleet as Bryan unsheathed his 2 swords in mid-jump. They got closer and closer to Shen and the others when Po threw an axe at monkey shouting "Monkey! Catch!" Monkey then grabbed the axe and cut the chains.

"Go!" Tigress shouted as they ran towards Po and Bryan. The 2 were having trouble but they were still fighting through it all. Then the five knocked away all the bandits within a 10 foot radius around them and gave them some regrouping time.

"I think the only thing keeping me at the same fighting level as you guys is my speed." Bryan said as he cut down 2 more bandits with his swords.

"Impressive guys! What's your plan?" Tigress asked Po and Bryan.

"Step one free the five!" Po said.

"What's step two?" Viper asked as Tigress kicked down 2 more wolves.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd make it this far." Po said. He knew they'd kill him if he told them he was going to wing it.

"Guys!" Tigress said. "Focus."

"Stop Shen before he gets to the harbor!" at that they were off. Mantis was everywhere knocking out every bandit he saw. Bryan kicked a bandit unconscious and threw it to Viper and Tigress shouting "VIPER! Puppet of death!" Viper wrapped herself around the unconscious wolf and used it's swords to take out multiple wolves as she rode on Tigress. Po continued to beat down wolves as he heard a weird sound behind him. He turned around to see a quite ferocious ox staring at him.

"Master OX!" Po shouted. Then a crocodile jumped out of the water knocking out 2 bandits with a split kick. "And Croc!"

"Your friend there is very persuasive." Ox said as he pointed to a rapidly approaching red panda.

"Master Shifu!" Po said making Viper and Crane turn around.

Tigress and Bryan were knocking out multiple bandits when they heard Shifu behind them.

"Quickly! Use their boats to block the way." Shifu shouted. Bryan quickly put both his blades in his hands the same way you would hold a rogue knife; with the blade pointing down. He jumped up to the front two boats and shoved his blades through the ropes holding the boats to the boat behind it as Po pulled the boats together.

"Wings of justice! KA KAWWWWW!" Crane shouted as he launched a huge burst of wind pushing the boats into the opening of the harbor. Bryan then resheathed his swords and shouted "Mantis, spin cycle!" Mantis threw him towards the remaining wolves and Bryan launched his body formation into a spinning ball which he slammed into the wolves at high speed clearing the way. Bryan, Po, the five, Shifu, Ox, and Croc all jumped off the edge of one of boats blocking the way into the harbor in slow mo as fireworks exploded behind them.

"IIII LLLOOOVVVEEE YYYOOOUUU GGGUUUYYYSSS!" Po shouted during the awesome slow-mo jump. After that they began to move forward as a group. Mantis and Shifu were taking out the bandits behind them while Masters Croc and Ox knocked out some of the wolves in front using their superior strength. Po and the rest of the five were up front knocking wolves aside with little effort.

"Shadow Bryan! Get in there and break up that group. Separate them!" Shen shouted.

"Got it." S.B. shouted as he flew forward catching Bryan's eye.

"All according to plan!" Bryan mumbled as Shadow Bryan flew forward. 'If I can time this just right!' he thought. Bryan put one hand behind him while the other was in front and he gathered some energy into it and condensed it into an energy ball. He then threw it in front of him and it turned into an energy blast that sent Shadow Bryan flying back in pain.

"Yes! Just as I planned!" He shouted as he went back to beating down bandits.

"Why aren't we firing?" Shen shouted as Shadow Bryan flew past him.

"They're taking out our gunners sir!" the wolf boss said. "They're getting close." Shen looked up and saw Po staring at him. With an expression that said, you're not going to win!

"Fire at them!" Shen shouted.

"But sir, our soldiers are still in the way." The wolf boss said.

"I SAID FIRE! FFFFIIIIRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!" Shen was terrified now.

"No." The wolf boss said throwing the lighting stick behind him.

Shen then threw 3 knives into the wolf's throat. He then swiped the fuse with his feathers and aimed at the fighting pair of Po and Bryan. Right before the cannon fired Tigress came out of nowhere and pushed them out of the way. The force of the cannon was amazing. It wasn't the golden cannon yet it still destroyed all the boats in front of it and destroyed everything in it's path and knocked the kung fu masters into the harbor on pieces of boat.

Bryan quickly rose to the surface and so did Po, the first thing that they saw was the masters on pieces of boats. Bryan saw Tigress floating on a small piece of wood, 'Please don't let her be dead. I didn't want anyone dying for me!' He thought. He then saw her move her head and look at him and Po. Po had never seen her look this beaten. Bryan then turned around and looked at Shen and Shadow Bryan who were laughing at this. Something inside Bryan and Po snapped at that exact second, 'this was it' Bryan thought. 'No more.' Bryan pushed Tigress away and began to swim to a piece of a destroyed boat as Po did the same. Bryan turned around and saw Tigress looking at him. It pained Bryan to leave her like this.

Shen saw Bryan and Po swim to the 2 pieces of wood and stand on them.

"As you wish. Let's finish this." Shen said as the cannons loaded and pointed at Bryan and Po. Tigress raised her head and looked at what was about to happen, as did Shifu and all of the other masters. Po began doing some strange movements when Shen fired a cannonball at him. 'Inner Peace.' Po thought. He imagined a drop of water moving across his hand when he opened his eyes and grabbed the cannonball out of the air and threw it to his left. Tigress could only watch in surprise as this happened. Po then saw that his hand was on fire and he began freaking out until he shoved his hand in his mouth to extinguish the flame.

"You know, you could've just put your hand in the water surrounding you." Bryan said to Po.

"Again! Fire at the other one this time!" Shen said pointing at Bryan. Right before the cannonball hit him though he just slapped it aside sending it across the water into another piece of boat. Shen fired at Po again who caught it and flung it behind him.

"YEA!" Po shouted before he dodged 2 more that would've hit him in a place where the sun don't shine.

"KILL THEM! SOMEBODY KILL THEM!" Shen shouted as more shots were fired and deflected. Bryan then grabbed a cannonball and threw it into one of the boats. Then Bryan and Po began catching them and throwing them into the ships to knock them out. "WHAT! N-N-NO!" Shen shouted as the cannonballs hit the ships. Po and Bryan looked straight at Shadow Bryan and Shen who were getting furious. Shadow Bryan prepared to fire a ki blast while Bryan did the same. Shen fired the same cannon he used to take out the boats before and aimed it at Po. Shen fired it and Po had to jump in the air to maintain his balance and he spun around temporarily making the Yin Yang symbol before throwing it back at the boat.

"SKADOOSH!" Po said as he threw the cannonball back at the boat.

(While that was happening.)

Bryan and Shadow Bryan were charging up their blasts when they fired them at the exact same time. Shadow Bryan's was black and Bryan's was Purple. They collided in the middle and they kept trying to overpower the other one. Bryan then unleashed his full power at once and the blast hit the boat at the same time that the cannonball thrown by Po hit the boat and it exploded.

Shadow Bryan and Shen woke up on the broken boat a few seconds later. They looked around and noticed that the cannonball had gone right back up the cannon and it was on top of the boat held by a few ropes that traveled down and connected to the floor they were standing on.

"How did… how did you do it?" Shen asked Bryan and Po who had appeared behind them.

"You know, you just keep the elbows high and the shoulders loose and..." Po began.

"Not that! How did you find peace? I took away your parents, everything! I-I scared you for life!" Shen interrupted.

"You see that's the thing Shen; scars heal." Po said.

"No… no they don't. Wounds heal." Shen corrected.

"Then what do scars do? They fade I guess?" Po asked.

"I don't care what scars do!" Shen said.

"You should Shen. You have a pretty big one on you right now. The only thing that matters is what you choose to be right now." Po told him.

"You're right." Shen said. "Then I choose THIS!" Shen shouted as he pulled out his knives and began swiping at Po trying to kill the panda. Bryan ran to help Po but he was kicked in the back by Shadow Bryan and he flew to the side. Bryan grabbed a pole to swing himself around and he kicked Shadow Bryan in the face full force sending him flying through a pole. Meanwhile, Po had grabbed Shen and threw him into the front of the boat but Shen managed to swipe him across the face. Luckily, Shen only swiped part of Po's cheek and the cut barely got rid of a layer of skin and Po was back on balance in a second. Shen then threw his knives and Po had to pull up a broken plank from the deck to block the knives. Shen then quickly grabbed his sword and spun around in mid jump slicing horizontally so that Po had to jump over the blade to avoid being cut in half. Shen kept slicing at Po who kept dodging while Shadow Bryan and Bryan kept hitting each other full speed. Shen was unknowingly cutting several of the ropes that held the cannon above the fighting pairs.

Soon the cannon began to fall and Po jumped out of the range of the cannon while Shen unknowingly jumped into it. Shen didn't see the cannon until the last second and he closed his eyes to accept his fate. Po, Bryan, and Shadow Bryan were near the cannon but not under it when it fell and destroyed the boat and they all fell in the water. The furious five gasped when they fell in the water and they quickly got up and looked for who would come out of the water. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Bryan come out of the water with Po right behind him. Tigress grabbed them by the arms to help them up when they saw a beaten white figure floating in the water near Shadow Bryan, who had emerged last.

"Shadow Bryan, please, help me." Shen moaned weakly. Bryan took a good look at him from a distance and saw a defiantly injured spinal cord and multiple wounds where blood was seeping through, he couldn't help but pity this injured peacock. Shadow Bryan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, and then he pulled back his arm preparing to blast the peacock into oblivion.

"What-what are you doing?" Shen asked.

"You're going to die anyway. Think of this as a favor. Since you're paralyzed from your neck down you literally won't feel a thing." Shadow Bryan said before blasting him and killing the peacock. Bryan, Po, and the other masters gasped at this, they never expected Shadow Bryan to kill his teammate. He then turned to the group.

"Now it's your turn!" He said walking towards the group. The furious five, Po, Shifu, Croc, and Ox were actually trembling in fear. This monster was actually able to strike fear into the masters; some accomplishment!

"I'm afraid you'll have to get through me first." Bryan said walking in front of Shadow Bryan.

"Bring it!" Shadow Bryan said.

"Oh I'll bring it! I'll bring everything I got!" Bryan said. Shadow Bryan and Bryan walked up to each other until they were about 6 inches away from each other. "This is a little too close for me." Bryan said.

"Yea me too." Shadow Bryan said.

"I'll fix it." Bryan said before belting Shadow Bryan across the face. "Much better." He said before Shadow Bryan and him charged at each other.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took 3 days to write it. IF YOU RAED THEN PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The final battle part 2: Bryan vs. Shadow Bryan

Note: I don't own Kung fu panda or it's characters. I only own my 2 OCs. Please read and review my chapters.

Bryan and Shadow Bryan had charged at each other and they punched at each other and their fists collided at a very fast speed. For a few seconds they just stared at each other and then they recoiled in pain both clutching their hands. They stopped after a few seconds and they charged at each other again, this time Bryan jumped over Shadow Bryan and kicked him in the face during mid jump making him lose his balance. When Bryan landed he spun around instantly and delivered a spinning kick to his side sending him across the water.

"You've gotten better." Shadow Bryan said before jumping at Bryan again. This time though, he did a double jump over him dodging his punch and ducked under Bryan's spinning kick and gave him a punch to the jaw sending him back a few feet.

"No more holding back!" Bryan said as him and Shadow Bryan jumped in the air and they began punching and kicking at each other while dodging and blocking the other person's blows. Bryan continued to throw punches and kicks while Shadow Bryan continued to kick and punch. As Bryan ducked under a kick he sent a rather powerful punch to Shadow Bryan's stomach. S.B. recoiled in pain and doubled over. Bryan then kicked him in the face hard sending him flying and then he sent some energy blasts his way in a rapid fire motion. After he stopped Shadow Bryan used his full speed to get behind Bryan and he blasted him in the back sending him into one of the buildings on the shore of the river.

Bryan got pissed after that and him and Shadow Bryan began to kick and punch at each other at an extremely fast speed. After that they stopped they landed on pieces of boat. Bryan launched a full power Ki blast and Shadow Bryan did the same. The blasts met halfway and each of them kept trying to overpower the other one. They eventually stopped the blasts to gather more energy.

"These two are stronger than I could've ever imagined." Po said as he watched them clash and attack each other.

"I can't believe that power like this could even exist." Tigress replied.

"You've gotten better than even I could've thought." Shadow Bryan said. "I think that you're actually worthy to see the new power I've unlocked."

"Say what?" Bryan said.

Shadow Bryan then just smiled and began to power up and increase his power. His power aura began to create a wind that blew some of the villagers away and he began to transform. His muscles grew a bit and his hair lifted up. He began to grow dark crystals from his fists which retracted. His eyes began to glow red and he stopped powering up after he transformed completely.

"You won't beat me while I'm in this form!" S.B. shouted. In the blink of an eye he had kicked Bryan across the face sending him flying. Shadow Bryan then was instantly in front of Bryan again while he flew across the water and he began to punch Bryan in the stomach sending him into the water. Bryan stopped himself after he hit the water and he punched Shadow Bryan in the face. However, this punch didn't even make him flinch. Bryan kept punching and kicking him but Shadow Bryan didn't even move an inch.

"Pathetic." S.B. said as he blasted Bryan across the water with a blast. This one was even stronger than the others though and it hurt at least 6 times more. As Bryan hit a piece of wood he stopped himself and realized that it hurt to move.

"This is bad." Bryan said to himself.

Shadow Bryan then charged up an energy ball and threw it at Bryan. Bryan had no time to dodge so he had to block it and try to push it back. He managed to push it to the side and spin around it before Shadow Bryan punched him in the face again. Shadow Bryan then threw Bryan in the air and then using his speed he smashed into Bryan multiple times from all angles. Bryan was then thrown to the ground and he was fighting to stay conscious.

"Weakling, you don't deserve to live in this world. In MY world!" S.B. said as he hovered to the ground. He picked Bryan up and was about to blast him when Bryan kicked him in the stomach. 'It's not ending like this.' Bryan thought. He then amplified his power for a moment and used that moment to repeatedly punch Shadow Bryan in the face. Unlike his previous attacks, these actually hurt Shadow Bryan. He continued his beat down when his power went back down. He quickly amplified it again and sent a full power blast at Shadow Bryan. It hit him and Shadow Bryan shouted in pain as it hit him. After Bryan ended the blast they didn't see Shadow Bryan anywhere.

"Yea!" Po shouted. "We won."

"I actually held my breath in those last few seconds." Tigress said.

"Same here." Po said before looking towards Bryan.

Bryan was completely out of energy, all of a sudden he felt himself slammed into the boat again.

"What?" He said as he looked up and saw Shadow Bryan standing there.

"I'll admit. You startled me at the end there. I didn't know you had those reserves. But it's over now." S.B. said as he kicked Bryan into the water. He then held him up and charged a blast again.

"déjà vu." Bryan said as he was lifted up.

"goodbye." S.B. said as he charged his blast and he reverted back to his normal form. He was about to blast Bryan when Tigress jumped from the boat and kicked Shadow Bryan in the side, since Shadow Bryan was in his normal form and he was weakened by Bryan's blast the attack actually damaged him. Tigress then punched him in the face and then she grabbed him and delivered her signature double palm strike to his stomach sending him doubling over in pain.

Shadow Bryan then grabbed her next punch and used it to throw her in the air so he could kick her in the stomach. He was about to blast her when Shifu and Mantis used their speed to hit him in the back knocking him into the water. The rest of the Furious Five along with masters Croc and Ox also joined in the fight and continued to knock around Shadow Bryan. They kept attacking so that he didn't get a chance to attack. Po then hit him so hard that he flew at least 50 feet away.

"THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Shadow Bryan shouted before transforming again. He then unleashed a full power blast that knocked back all the masters. He then charged forward at top speed and knocked them all out except for Po and Tigress whom were still conscious but barely. He then knocked out Bryan who had gotten on his feet again. "I think it's time to finish this." S.B. said.

Bryan had then woken up, well… not in reality but in his dream-like vision. He wasn't in Gongmen city anymore but it looked like a field. He then saw Shadow Bryan killing all of his friends and family. Shadow Bryan was in his ascended form and then Bryan saw himself in what appeared to be his ascended form.

"Inner peace can be achieved also by gaining an enormous amount of power." A voice said from behind him. Bryan turned around and saw a turtle behind him.

"Master Oogway? I thought you were dead." Bryan said.

"Yes, I am. But before you ask, you are not dead." Oogway said.

"Really, then where am I?" He asked.

"You are in a vision right now. I have seen your past and I know how you might feel. Weather you know it or not you have already achieved inner peace." Oogway said.

"Really? Sweet, but what happens now?" Bryan asked.

"Whatever you want; you are free to choose your own destiny. No one can choose it for you." Oogway said. Bryan then nodded and went back to reality.

Back in Gongmen city…

Bryan had opened his eyes, he had only been unconscious for about 20 seconds in reality. He realized that Shadow Bryan had picked him up and was about to punch him. His energy for some reason spiked and his reflexes kicked in and he vanished the second the punch would've hit him and he punched Shadow Bryan in the back. After Shadow Bryan was sent flying Bryan began powering up, Shadow Bryan instantly charged the second he started.

"YOU'RE NOT POWERING UP!" Shadow Bryan shouted.

Shadow Bryan kept blasting, punching and kicking Bryan but he was just ignored and a wave of power knocked him back as Bryan began his transformation. He began to grow golden crystals from his hands which retracted, then his hair glowed golden and stood up straight. He then got a golden aura of power that began to flow from him as he completed his transformation.

"Wow… what a rip off." S.B. said before Bryan charged at him and punched him in the face and followed up with a kick to his side sending him spinning around. Bryan then slammed his foot down on his back sending him flying downward into the water.

Po and Tigress could only watch in awe as Bryan unleashed his full power on Shadow Bryan. Shadow Bryan fought back his hardest but he was hardly equal to Bryan's power level. Bryan eventually wore down a bit but Shadow Bryan was beaten down to a pulp. Bryan and Shadow Bryan were now moving so fast that to the normal eye they'd only be visible as brief flashes of light. Tigress and Po however could see them a bit better and they could actually see their movements. Bryan and Shadow Bryan however lost their control of their forms and they went back down to normal, both were gasping for breath.

All of the masters had woken up again finally and they watched the fight. They saw the fighters both out of breath.

"We can help again!" Po said as he stood up.

"No, this is Bryan's fight." Tigress said.

"But Tigress, we have to do something! We can't just stand here." Po replied.

"This is his fight, for some reason I know he won't let us down." Tigress replied.

Bryan and Shadow Bryan charged at each other again. They punched at each other full speed when Bryan ducked under one and landed a punch. He them followed up with more attacks and he knocked Shadow Bryan back blow after blow until Bryan sent him flying with a kick to the chin as he did a back flip.

"THAT'S IT!" S.B. shouted as he charged for his most powerful blast. "TRY AND DODGE THIS IF YOU CAN! YOU MIGHT MANAGE TO SAVE YOURSELF BUT YOUR PRECIOUS PLANET EARTH IS DOOMED!" He shouted.

"Time to break out my signature move." Bryan said as he created a ball of purple energy. He then used it to create a ball of energy which he put behind him to charge and make more powerful.

Shadow Bryan continued to charge a black ball of energy behind him as they both readied their blasts and fired.

"GALACTIC NOVA!" Bryan shouted as he fired a purple wave of energy.

"CHAOS CORRUPTION!" S.B. shouted as he fired a black wave of energy.

The blasts met each other mid way and the force of the power caused some water to evaporate and created a wind that made most pieces of boat and the people fly away.

Bryan and Shadow Bryan held their blasts for about 30 seconds when Bryan got an idea. He used some of the last of his power to clear a path through the blasts and he jumped through them both. Then he used what power he had left to punch right through Shadow Bryan. Then he launched a blast that made Shadow Bryan scream as he disappeared. Bryan tried to sense Shadow Bryan's energy but it was nowhere to be found.

"haha, we won." Bryan said as he fell to the ground. The furious five ran to him almost instantly as he fell and lost consciousness.

"We should get him to a hospital." Monkey said.

"Agreed." Viper said as they grabbed him and rushed him to the Gongmen hospital. Everybody cheered as they walked through the crowd.

Later at a hotel…

Tigress, Po, and Shifu had entered the room that they were staying in. They were carrying Bryan back from the hospital.

"Well? Don't leave us in the dark!" Mantis said.

"What did the doctor say?" Crane asked.

"He'll live and he's fine now but there's no telling when he'll wake up." Tigress said as they placed him in a bed.

"Well, we all have separate rooms because we got the best suite. So I think we should call it a day." Shifu said as they walked into their rooms. Masters Croc and Ox had left to help rebuild Gongmen tower and everyone went to sleep for the night.

That's the end of the final fight. Next chapters will be what will happen next. After this story is done then keep a look out for it's sequel; Kung Fu Panda 2: Crusade For the Blade.

This Chapter took 5 days to write so if you read… REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own kung fu panda or it's characters but I think that's clear by now.

The next parts will be a bit of what happens after the battle, just saying.

The furious five had decided to stay in Gongmen city for a few days. It had been 2 days since Bryan had been brought back from the hospital and the five were out in the city.

"So when do you think that we'll go back to the Jade Palace?" Monkey asked.

"After Bryan wakes up, I've told you a hundred times!" Shifu snapped.

"Fine, fine. I just want to go back soon." Monkey said.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Bryan had just woken up.

"ugh, my head." Bryan said as he stood up. "Looks like I'm still in Gongmen city. The others must've went out into the town." Bryan said as he walked down to the entrance and into the streets. "I'll just go find them." Bryan then walked into the streets and began looking for any of the five. "actually, some alone time might help me to finish my little project."

Back up at the hotel most of the five had returned to the room they were staying in.

"Ok, Po, can you check if Bryan's up yet?" Mantis asked.

"Sure." Po said as he walked into the room and realized that Bryan was gone. "Uhhhh… guys, he's not here."

"What?" Tigress and Shifu said as they walked into the room. "Then where is he?"

"I don't know, maybe he'll come back soon though. He knows that we're still here." Po replied.

"Let's just wait for Bryan and Crane to get back." Tigress said.

In the city Crane had been walking around trying to figure out something to do. He then started to walk back to the hotel when he saw Bryan in a crafting shop.

"Bryan? Is that you?" Crane asked.

"Yea, in the flesh." Bryan said as he continued to work on something.

"What are you working on? Is that an… amulet?" Crane asked.

"It's enchanted. At first it was just an enchanted Onyx stone but now I call it the Onyx Amulet." Bryan said.

"Really? So what does it do?" Crane asked.

"If I'm right then it should be able to let someone turn a tiny bit of their own energy into ki blasts." Bryan replied.

"So it lets the wearer be able to shoot energy blasts like you can?"

"Not just that, it also lets you redirect shots that are shot at you."

"Sweet! So is it done" Crane asked

"Yea, it is now. Let's go back to the hotel." Bryan said before they stepped outside.

"I FOUND THEM!" Came a shout from behind Bryan and Crane as they stepped outside.

Bryan and Crane turned around and froze in fear as they saw what was behind them.

"oh crap." They said as they began running.

Back at the hotel the rest of the warriors had been waiting for about 30 min. when Bryan and Crane barged in and slammed the door and locked it. They appeared really beat up and were breathing hard.

"Woah! What happened here?" Tigress asked.

"We were chased!" Crane said.

"By what?" She asked.

"Fangirls." Bryan said.

"Oh geez." Monkey said with a scared look on his face as Po and Mantis shuddered.

Later that night…

Bryan was sitting on his bed not able to sleep; he then opened his window and flew up to the roof. He pulled out his amulet and took a look at it.

'I guess I forgot to ask one of the five to try this out.' He thought. 'Actually I think Crane's the only one who knows about it.' He thought.

"What's that?" Came a voice from behind him. Bryan turned around and saw Tigress standing on the roof behind him.

"Oh, Tigress. This is something I think I finished making today." Bryan replied.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's called the Onyx Amulet. I made it so that whoever wears it can shoot energy blasts using their own energy." Bryan said.

"Really, does it work?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't asked anyone to try it yet. Do you want to?" Bryan asked.

"Sure." Tigress said as she put the amulet around her neck. She slowly felt a new energy flow through her as the onyx shined a bit. She then extended a hand and fired a blast into the sky. She then gathered some energy and fired an energy beam like Bryan's galactic nova; except that Tigress' blast was emerald green.

"I'm impressed." Bryan said. "I didn't think you could master that so quickly."

"Neither did I." Tigress replied. "But the last energy beam drained me of some of my energy."

"That will take some practicing but soon you might have some new attacks that you can use. I forgot to tell you that it will also let you deflect some attacks. " Bryan said.

"Wait so I can keep it?" Tigress asked.

"Of course, you mastered it faster than anyone else would have!" Bryan said.

Tigress just smiled at that, she didn't know what to say.

"I think we better go get some sleep." Tigress said.

"I'm going to stay out a bit longer. I'll see you in the morning." Bryan said. Tigress nodded and jumped down and swung in silently through the window. She quietly slipped into her bed and smiled before she went back to sleep.

The next day in the afternoon everyone was ready to head out back for home; well… almost everyone.

"You're not coming home?" Tigress asked.

"Wrong, I am coming back but I just need to stop somewhere first." Bryan replied.

"Where?" Mantis asked.

"I need somewhere to train for a bit. I've been out of commission for a while." Bryan said.

"Oh, that makes sense, just head back when you're done." Shifu finished as they all left with cheers from the crowd. Bryan headed northeast while the others left south for the jade palace.

A few days later…

The furious five, Po, and Shifu had finally returned to the jade palace. They had made it back just in time because it looked like it was about to rain.

"You should get back up to the palace. Bad weathers on its way." Shifu said. "I'm going to the pool of sacred tears."

"I should go see my dad, it's been a while since I saw him last." Po said as he headed off to his noodle shop.

The rest of the furious five began to run towards the jade palace.

"We better get inside; this looks like bad weather." Monkey said as they climbed the steps.

"I haven't seen clouds like this since…" Tigress stopped halfway through her sentence. "Wait a second." She said as she tried to remember something. "Oh no." She said as they ran to the jade palace as fast as they could trying to keep up with Tigress. She pulled out the amulet as they burst through the doors to the jade palace training area.

"Don't even try a sneak attack!" Tigress shouted. "I know you're here!"

"So it seems." Came a voice to her left. They looked in horror as they saw a face they hoped to never see again.

"It seems you're surprised to see me." Shadow Bryan said as he walked out into the open area. He appeared to have a hole through his stomach and he was beat up pretty badly.

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of you now though." Tigress said as she stepped forward putting the amulet on. "You're weak now. Bryan's attack took a toll on you big time. I don't feel the power you used to emanate."

"Prove it." He said. Less than 1/10 of a second later he was punched by Tigress and sent into the wall. "What? I felt that!" he said. Now he was mad, he looked up to get an energy blast from Tigress straight in the hole in his chest when it exploded. That made him clutch his chest in pain when Tigress kicked him in the face right after that.

"I saw her training with the amulet." Viper said to Crane. "I don't think that Shadow Bryan's going to survive this time." She said as she watched Tigress beat him down. "That amulet seems to double the wearer's strength, energy, and speed as well as the other stuff it does."

"Impressive!" Crane said.

Shadow Bryan was not having an easy time. 'Maybe I should've waited for my injurys to heal first.' He thought. He flew up in the air and launched his chaos corruption at her as fast as he could.

'He's really that weak?' Tigress thought as she redirected the blast at him and it hit him. When it hit him his body appeared to deteriorate a little bit. That's when Tigress thought of something. 'He's not invincible!' she thought as she threw him up in the air as high as she could. 'If I can time this just right I can finish him!' She thought as she threw an energy ball at him. The ball hit him and encased him inside it trapping him. Tigress had total control of where the ball went so she sent it straight to the sun.

"Impossible!" S.B. shouted. "I can't be defeated by a mere mortal!" He shouted as he went into the sun unable to escape the ball.

The sun began to shine as Shadow Bryan hit the sun. 'His energy is completely gone." Tigress thought. 'It's finally over.'

The next day during training Tigress and Po were sparring when Bryan came through the door.

"Hey guys I'm back!" He said as the others looked at him.

"Hey Bryan, you missed the BBGBDE!" Monkey.

"BBGBDE? Try saying THAT five times fast! What the heck is the BBGBDE?" Bryan asked.

"BEST BAD GUY BEAT DOWN EVER!" The furious five said.

"Don't feel bad Bry-Bry I missed it too." Po said.

"NEVER CALL ME BRY-BRY!" Bryan shouted.

Well this looks like the end for this story, don't worry! The sequel will be out either today or tomorrow! So keep an eye out for the new story Kung Fu Panda 2: Crusade for the Blade!

This series may become a trilogy and if it does I've got some possible story titles for the next ones. Tell me if you like them.

Kung Fu Panda 3: Shadow of the Day

Kung fu panda 4: Hunt for the Serpent Gems

Note: These won't be out until after the second story so please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
